Dragons Lust
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Here is a quick litte one shot with Dragon Yang and Weiss that I wrote as an RP with The Citrus Principle... Neither of us own RWBY or the characters, they belong to Roosterteeth... Warning... this is not for the faint of heart... egg laying... and size-difference...


Weiss sighs in relief as she baths in a mountain stream, her hair is down and her clothes aside, isolate.

In some bushes, close to the stream, a dragon is curled up sleeping.

Weiss rises, cool water shimmering over her naked body as she moves to a shallow pool near the dragon's resting place.

The dragons tail twitches and ruffles the bushes

Weiss' attention snaps to it, reflexively covering her chest "Who's there?"

There is a snort, and a scaled tail tip pops out of the bush

Weiss swallows glancing to her sword on the far bank.

A huff comes from the bush, " **who would wake me** "

Weiss backs away slowly, "N-nobody!"

" **Sounds like a human** " the tail twitches and slides back into the bush

"Just passing through!" Weiss frantically assures, moving more urgently for her clothes...

" **You were, I'm sure…** " the voice hisses, " **but I wouldn't leave yet** "

"W-why not...?"

" **I want to see you, I dont see humans often** "

Weiss hesitates, "Is that so...?"

" **Yes and you are pretty** " A soft growl comes from the bush.

"Really..." she panics a little, "How nice of you…"

" **It's nothing, what is your name, human who has come to bath in my stream** "

"Weiss...Weiss Schnee…"

" **Ah one of the Schnee… it's nice to meet you... my name is Yang** " the bushes rustle and a golden dragon walks out (A Chinese Lung)

Weiss swallows, "Well... it's a pleasure to meet you...Yang..."

Yang nods her head; " **you needn't be afraid I gave up eating humans long ago** " her whiskers twitch

"Is that so...? I hadn't thought of it..." she lies...

" **You are lying child** " Yang chuckles

"No I'm not..."

" **I am a dragon, there isn't much you can hide from me** " She walks closer, slowly. Her tail dragging behind her.

Suddenly more conscious of her nudity, Weiss tries to cover herself...

" **Why cover yourself, you look very nice** "

"Please don't stare..."

Yang looks away " **sorry but you are really pretty** " she sits, it looks funny and all, her left hand coming up as she turns her head, scratching at her snout

"You really think so...?" she blushes

Yang nods " **yes** "

"Well um... What do you like about me...?"

" **Well your hair reminds me of snow in the moonlight** "

"Oh?"

" **Yes and your eyes remind me of the pool I like to lay in on a hot day** …"

Weiss looks the dragon over, "You like to be _in_ it..."

" **It's the colour... I could get lost in them…** "

"I um...I like gold..."

" **What do you like about it** " Yangs head tilts

"It's a..." she stammers transfixed on Yangs lustrous scales, "a beautiful color... so warm..."

Yang shifts so Weiss can see more of her body, her tail swishing

Weiss unconsciously licks her lip...

" **You okay** "

"Y-yeah just...' she looks away, "Can I touch you...?"

Yang brings her snout closer, " **just be careful** "

Hypnotized by the glimmering scales, Weiss steps closer until Yangs snout nudges her petite, bare breast, but then she recoils, "Sorry!"

Yang chuckles, " **It's okay… I'm not opposed. You are very pleasing on the eyes** " She gives a toothy grin.

"You too..."

" **Well I am a dragon…** "

"Would you..." reddens furiously, "Touch me again...?"

Yang touches her nose to Weiss' shoulder

She shivers, "More... lower..."

Yang sniffs and moves her nose to Weiss' collarbone.

"Lower...' Weiss whimpers.

Yang licks Weiss' skin, her tongue long and leaves a line of her saliva along Weiss' stomach and between her breasts.

"OH GOD!" Weiss falls to her knees in the water...

Yang tilts her head " **you okay?** "

Weiss nods breathlessly, "It feels so good... you're so warm..."

" **I** **am?** " Yang looks at herself than back to Weiss " **I never noticed** "

She nods "More please..."

" **More... what do you mean? Lick you again?** " Yang noses Weiss' sternum.

"Y-yes please... Anywhere, any way you want... just please ...more..."

" **Why** " Yang licks around one of Weiss' breasts

"It feels soooo good..." Weiss moans...

Yangs tail curls around Weiss' waist, pulling her closer " **humans are strange things** " she licks over her nipple

"Oooh! There!" Weiss cries "lick me there!"

Yang keeps licking her breasts, her back claws digging into the ground and she growls

"Is... something wrong...?" Weiss asks...

Yang pulls back and shakes her head " **I have never had the opportunity to do this before** " she half lies

"Really...? Me neither… I'm actually a virgin..."

" **Really? One such as yourself? There has to be lots who would go after you would there not?** " Yang nuzzles Weiss' chest

"Well I... can be choosey..."

" **Then why do I get the honor of touching you** " Yangs tail lightly squeezes Weiss' waist as she licks between her breasts

"Dragons are powerful... not just anyone can have me..." Weiss presses as much of herself against Yang as she can...

" **So soft…** " Yang growls as she nuzzles Weiss' breasts " **Will… will you lay down** "

Weiss nods, obeying, and spreading her legs for good measure, "Like this...?"

Yang licks her lips, " **yes just like that** " she presses her nose against Weiss' thigh, her whiskers rubbing her calves and ankles as her tongue comes out and gently licks between her legs

"F-fuck...""she whimpers "So good..."

Yang keeps licking, her tongue sliding through Weiss' folds, the forked tip flicking over her clit.

"Oh God! Fuck me!"Weiss is screaming now.

Yang growls, her tongue vibrating over Weiss' clit, her front claws holding her legs in place

"Take me!" Weiss wails now, "I dont care how! Just take me NOW and take me HARD!"

Yang pulls back, crawling over Weiss, her body sliding between her legs, something presses against Weiss' entrance and Yang huffs, her tail twitching as she looks at Weiss, " **are you** **sure…** "

"FUCK ME!"

Yang pushes inside, her cock spreading Weiss and taking her virginity as she does

Weiss screams in pain, but then it became a throaty moan of ecstasy...

Yang pulls back just a bit and then thrusts in again, going just a little deeper, her movements practiced as she nuzzles Weiss' cheek

"Oh! God! So big!"

" **You're just small…** " Yang thrusts again, huff like growls leaving her with each one.

"I'm taking you aren't I?" Weiss quips between moans.

" **There is still a few inches of me outside of you** " Yang licks Weiss' breasts.

"I want it ALL!"

Yang slams inside, pounding against Weiss' cervix, " **I'm… Not sure I can…** " She whimpers

Weiss screams "DO IT!"

Something thicker presses against Weiss' entrance before popping inside and swelling even more.

Weiss' eyes bulge, "FUCK! W-what is THAT!?"

" **Fuck** " Yang growls, her hips rocking, making her cock and knot rub inside Weiss, right against some sensitive spots, " **My… My knot…** "

Her orgasm gushes from Weiss and she wails incoherently, hips bucking wildly as her walls work around Yangs shaft.

Yang grunts, her front claws digging into Weiss' sides as her cock twitches inside Weiss " **So… So tight…** "

Weiss' thighs squeeze together involuntarily.

" **Do… you want my cum… do you want me to fill you with it…** " Yang growls lowly

But Weiss could only scream in pleasure, the jerking of her hips emphasizing her tightness.

Yang throws her head back and roars, her cock twitching again before the dragon cums, filling Weiss, her knot keeping it all inside the human.

"Oh Oh! YES!" Wei screams as she cums again.

Yang cums for a full two minutes, but her knot stays swelled

Weiss' eyes roll back in her head.

Yang tries to pull back, but her swollen knot keeps her inside

Mouth agape, Weiss clutches the bulge in her stomach, 'G-God..."

Yang makes a purring sound, her whole body rumbling with it

Weiss props herself up on her elbows and tries to move only to whimper when she can't get off.

" **Don't… it will just hurt…** " Yang hisses

"But there's so much..." she whimpers.

Yang presses her snout against Weiss' cheek, " **I… I know…** " her tail thumps the ground

"I suppose I can boast of losing my virtue to a dragon at least..."

Yang nods, " **And I can say I took it from a human…** " she licks Weiss' cheek, her chest swelling with pride at the thought of a human having eggs.

"And I needn't even worry about getting pregnant..." Weiss sighs dreamily ignorant...

Yang nods slowly and then presses the tip of her snout to Weiss' lips gently her whiskers stroking her cheeks

"Tight...?"

" **Yes… it's better than anything I have ever done…** "

"What do you mean...?"

" **I have never had a mate… so my own hand was my best friend** " Yang gives her hips a rock

Weiss squeaks, "By mate you don't mean..."

" **It's not what you think…** "

"Then what is it!?"

" **I meant someone to mate with… us Lungs don't mate for life** "

"Okay... but I'm not pregnant, RIGHT...?"

" **I have no idea,** " Yang whimpers

Weiss' hand caresses her slightly bloated stomach, "You mean I might be a… mother…?"

Yang nods and slowly pulls her cock out of Weiss

Weiss moans "I feel woozy..."

Yang pulls Weiss close, " **I… Im going to take you to my cave… its close by** "

Weiss faints as the cum finally oozes from her demolished pussy and her belly faintly swells.

Yang rushes Weiss to her cave, placing her in plush furs and curling around her " **What… have I done…** "

Weiss bulges quickly, her breasts engorging and her womb swelling to term in a matter of hours.

Yang stays beside her, whimpering as she watches.

Weiss jerks awake as the contraction's hit, "Oh god!"

Yang bolts up, " **Weiss?** "

She throws her legs open and wraps her arms about her belly, "Its coming!"

Yangs fur-like mane fluffs up " **What?** " her tail curling around Weiss

"THE BABY YOU DUNCE!"

Yangs head ducks " **Oh… um… what should I do… to help you** "

"I DONT KNOW!' she screams spasming as an infant dragons emerges from her womanhood.

Yang whimpers, her whiskers rubbing Weiss' cheeks as she coos to her baby

"AgggAAAAHHh!"Weiss screams as she gradually birth three snake like dragons before collapsing in exhaustion.

Yang curls her tail around them, " **Weiss… they are beautiful** " the dragon coos, her chest rumbling as she purrs.

"I know…" she whispers.


End file.
